When I Saw Him
by DarthButtercup
Summary: A young Healer at St. Mungo's is given a case with high-profile victims, including Draco Malfoy. The problem? No one can remember what happened, and Draco is loath to leave himself vulnerable to a Muggleborn. If you like it, check out the rewrite, WTLF.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a oneshot based off of a dream and I honestly feel like it's a little rambly, and yet a little quick. The point is, I only wrote this because it wouldn't stop pestering me, and I tried to stop it twice before it got to where it was. I'm a little glad I managed to stop it where I did, or there would have been a sex scene. Phew. Rated T for a mention of sex, a lot of snogging, and lots of hints.  
**_

The first time I met Draco Malfoy, he was in St. Mungo's along with seven others, ranging in age from fifteen to nineteen. They had just been admitted, experiencing effects from the same curse and claiming not to remember what caused it. I was assigned to the team that helped coax their memories of the event out.

Back then Draco had the nastiest habit of spitting out my name like it was something dirty. In the beginning, despite the pity, I really loathed him. The way he sneered at me almost made me cry. I was, after all, a long way from home. How could he be so callous?

That all started to change as everyone began to regain their memories of that event. Hermione Granger was the first to remember it all. This resulted in her crying during every waking moment and me being too busy comforting her to see to Draco. When we finally learned the truth, I was so angry. The creator of the curse should have been glad he was dead, or I would have ignored all physical barriers to take justice to his doorstep. That true perpetrator was out there, and I could not touch him, hurt even worse. But he was going to live in Azkaban for the rest of his days. I swore it.

I went back to aid the others. We knew that Draco remembered when he started being nice to me. I began my work with him. He was horridly distant, even if he was nice, for quite some time. He began to warm up to me after we discharged him, on the condition that he make frequent visits to our panel. Each day he looked more haggard.

A good three months after the day he first came in, Draco pulled me off to the side after the panel meeting. "Gwendolyn, I know this isn't the greatest time, but I thought it might be nice to get away from this bureaucratic nonsense for a while, and maybe do something completely . . . Muggle. Would you like to go to a movie, just for a break?"

I paused, considering his offer. It was a not-a-date, but it had been a while since I had a date of any sort. "That would be lovely, Draco."

Draco sighed, and was immediately less tense. He handed me a photograph. "Would you meet me at my house, maybe around seven?" I concealed a frown as I nodded. Somehow, I had expected him to be the chivalrous type.

An hour later, I was home, taking my first day of leave since I had started working at St. Mungo's, which was actually not long before I had been given Draco's case. I rifled through my closet, looking for something acceptable. It may not have been an actual date, but I still wanted to look nice. Eventually, I chose a white Oxford shirt.

When I Apparated to the Malfoy Manor, I was met by an even more exhausted looking Draco. As a Healer, there was no way in the nine hells I could let him go out. I sighed. "Draco."

He chuckled. "I know, Gwendolyn. I'm in no state to go out." He adjusted the cuffs on his own white Oxford shirt. "There's a television inside if you still want to watch a movie."

I smiled. "Sure." As we walked up the path to the house, I added, "I thought wizarding families don't have televisions."

Draco shrugged. "The Malfoys only have the best. My mother was positive that they would be the next thing to make an appearance in the wizarding world." He waved his wand at the door, and guided me through the massive rooms into a not-so-massive room that, as a Muggle-born, I would have called a family room. The sad truth was that they were not really a family, and as such, this room needed a new name. I was glad to leave my shoes by the door to the room, along with Draco's.

Draco attempted to load a DVD into the sound system, but in the end I had to help him. His lily-white hand lingered when it touched slightly tanner one. I eventually figured out the system and we got the movie started.

I am not sure when, or how, but sometime during the movie I ended up tucked under Draco's arm. I was rather surprised by his sudden burst of energy when, not much later, he pulled me into a kiss, and then straddled me. I was a little less shocked to find myself kissing back. By the end of the movie, we were both topless and I had a few love bites claiming me as Draco's.

When I noticed that it was a little after ten, I panicked. Draco remained supine on the couch as I hastily retrieved and put on my Oxford shirt. Breathless, I apologized, "I live with my mom right now, and she'll freak out if I don't come home." I looked up hurriedly, and almost laughed at the feline smile on his face. "She's one of the more sensitive types. There's a reason my middle name means chaste." Draco did laugh.

"I'll show you the bathroom. You might want to fix your makeup – and hair – before you go." He stood up and gave me another kiss before taking me to a bathroom equally as massive as the rest of the rooms in the manor.

My mom did not notice the love bites, due to the fact that my pendant was hanging from a very thick ribbon, as I sometimes liked to do. Thankfully, she also did not realize just how magical my bruise balm was, or she would check under things like that every time I wore them. The evidence was gone by the time I woke up.

The next time I saw Draco was on Healer's business. He skipped his panel visits for a couple weeks following our not-a-date. I made a house call, got snogged senseless, and managed to convince Draco that skipping out on panels would result in him being readmitted to St. Mungo's instead of more house calls from me.

It was another couple of months, and another couple of not-a-dates before it was decided that our case was strong enough to be considered by the Wizangamot. The hearing was set for August sixteenth. As the head of the Healer's team that worked on it, I would be questioned, and probably last. The result was two days off from work for the hearing.

I almost cried when the Wizengamot finished their deliberations shortly before five on the sixteenth. I did bounce on my toes a couple times in delight. We won. Everyone left the Ministry in a state of euphoria. I was a little sad when I couldn't find Draco among the chaos. I should have known better. I had barely reached the fountain when someone grabbed me from behind, twirled me, and planted a kiss on my lips, in full view of everyone in the hall. Draco pulled me close and whispered into my ear, "Tonight, I want to take you on a real date, Gwen. An official date." I nodded, my eyes wide. Draco gave my ear a little nibble and I gasped. We were in public, for heaven's sake. The Daily Prophet was already going wild with the hearing. I didn't need extra gossip in there too. Draco seemed smug at his ability to make me jump. "I don't suppose you could be ready in two hours, in formal dress."

At this, I had to hold back a laugh. "I may be a female, but I'm also a Healer. I'll be ready in an hour." I taunted Draco, pulling away.

Draco smiled. "I'll pick you up in an hour and a half."

My mom caught onto my excitement, and we went digging through both of our closets. My mom, however, did not stay long, leaving for the airport before I had finished changing. Draco arrived a good twenty minutes before he said he would, obviously hoping to catch me in a stake of disarray. To his disappointment, I was just finishing my make-up. I laughed, kissing him on the cheek.

Draco rolled his eyes at me. "Oh, my darling Gwen. Prepare to be amazed." He offered me his arm, and we Apparated to an alley in London, right across from the most exclusive restaurant in the country. I raised my eyebrows. He leaned over and whispered in my ear smugly, "I told you to be prepared, Gwen."

It was maybe three hours later when we returned to his home. I had never before been pushed against the front door while a man attempted to simultaneously kiss me and unlock said door. It was an interesting experience. I had begun to think of the television room as safe, and the rest of the house as cold. When we reached Draco's suite, I realized I had been wrong. These were the real safe rooms. Draco asked me to sit and wait in the parlor while he went to get yet another surprise.

I sank into a comfortable couch with a good view of the door, a lazy smile on my face. Draco reentered the room with a wide, deep bowl, a glass bottle, and two champagne flutes. He set the bottle and glasses on the coffee table and sat down next to me with the bowl. It was full of blueberries. I looked up at Draco in confusion. He smiled and kissed me. "You are so quirky, Gwen. Every time you come over, you give yourself a little foot treatment first, consisting of two perfumes; peach and white ginger, and vanilla. You also fortify yourself with a small bowl of butter pecan ice cream right before you Apparate here. You do an impeccable job of brushing your teeth, but I can still taste it on your lips. So, I used the Weasley's phone to call your mother . . ."

"You called my mother?"

Draco laughed. "I did call your mother. And I was right. You don't like chocolate covered fruit, and blueberries are your favorite. I must tell you that blueberries go finely with the right kind of champagne. I also know that you detest alcohol, but I think one night of celebration would be okay." I nodded, unable to decide whether to ravage Draco with a kiss or pop a few blueberries into my mouth.

Both ideas fled my mind, and I frowned. "What would you have done if we hadn't won?"

Draco shuddered. "Well, we would have had a moping party with the champagne and I hoped for sympathy sex." He kissed me. "But we won, and we are celebrating."

I popped a couple berries before replying. "Lauding our victory sounds great, but . . ."

"But what?"

"I would like to get into something more comfortable first. This dress has boning."

Draco could not contain a laugh. He pointed to the door opposite us. "Go ahead and grab something from my closet." We kissed again and I took a handful of blueberries with me to the bedroom. I smiled at the rose petals on the bed. Well, if that was the way Draco wanted our evening to go, I was okay with that. I swallowed one last blueberry before moving to his closet. The next time I saw Draco, we would both be ready for what came next.


	2. Interview with a Malfoy

_**A/N: I was a little bored, and decided y'all could use a cute little sequel**_

__I struggled not to fidget in front of the reporter. It was considered a sign of discomfort, and she would assume I was lying. She had already been in the Manor for ten minutes, agape at the sheer size of the rooms. Since moving in a month ago, my influence had changed the feeling in all of the rooms. They weren't cold anymore, and Draco was a little more comfortable in rooms beside his own. They were, however, still quite large. I sighed, waiting for the inevitable questions. They weren't too long in coming. "Miss Gwendolyn Hawkins, this is the Malfoy Manor."

I nodded. "Yes."

Sharp, impersonal eyes fixed their gaze upon me. "So you are in an intimate relationship with the young Mr. Malfoy?"

I snorted. "Everyone knows that, Miss Taylor. He made his intentions very clear before we even had our first date."

The reporter's lips twitched. "You mean the incident by the fountain. Well, you do realize that the Malfoys are some of the most notorious Muggle-phobes in Britain?"

I frowned. "Narcissa Malfoy died very soon after the Dark Lord's defeat, and should Lucius Malfoy _ever_ escape from Azkaban and come here, he will find out exactly what it means to face the fury of a Healer. As you can tell, Draco is a little more open-minded than his parents."

Miss Taylor adjusted herself in her seat, attempting to conceal her shock at my passionate reply. "So, you have heard the rumors . . ."

I shook my head, aggravated. "I did not seduce Draco when he was vulnerable, slip him a love potion, or anything else of that sort. He had been out of St. Mungo's for a month and a half before he made any move to court me. All contact before that point was strictly professional, as all my colleagues would tell you. Unless you believe that Mungo's would discharge a patient lacking full mental capabilities?"

I smiled again as I heard the front door slam. I got the weekends off now, and it was Saturday morning. That would be Draco, arriving from the market. He walked into the formal reception room and kissed me on the forehead. "Another reporter, darling? You are far too generous." He set his gloves on the coffee table and sat down next to me. "Are you accusing Miss Hawkins of seducing me, Miss Taylor?" Miss Taylor gaped at Draco, unable to respond. "She didn't, Miss Taylor. Anyone who knows me would assure you that I'm the one who seduces girls, Miss Taylor, not the other way around." He leaned closer to my ear, and whispered in a voice that we both knew Miss Taylor would hear, "Would you please send the pesky reporter away. I bought you a little blue surprise while I was out."

I could not withhold a giggle. "Miss Taylor, I think you may want to leave. Draco has no regard for anyone's sensibilities. I'll see you to the door."

I had barely locked the front door when Draco pushed me against the wall, trailing kisses along my neck, talking between each. "That was ridiculous. You seduce me." He chuckled.

I slipped my hands under his jacket and pulled his hips closer to mine. "Draco, just give me the blueberries."

Smirking lips met my own. "That depends on how you intend pay for them."


End file.
